Frozer
by D-Noire
Summary: Un one-shot en el cual relató lo que creo puede llegar a suceder en el capítulo "Frozer".


Chat Noir estaba decidido, ya había pasado casi un año al lado de su amada. Había aprendido a conocerla, había aprendido a amar a esa chica perfectamente imperfecta, ella era única. Una chica inteligente, una chica valiente, arriesgada, hermosa, tenía cientos de cualidades.

—Ladybug, ¡llegó la hora! —sin darle tiempo a la chica de poder reaccionar, él se posicionó frente a ella y hablando demasiado rápido, deshizo su transformación frente a la heroína moteada.

—¡¿Adrien?! —exclamó Ladybug con una gran sorpresa.

—Soy yo, Ladybug —corrió frente a ella y tomó ambas manos, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarla y le dijo: —. Todo este tiempo he sido yo.

Ella permaneció estática, estaba tratando de analizar la situación, analizar la información. ¡No lo podía creer!

Chat Noir sonrió con una gran satisfacción, y empezó a acercarse. ¡Estaba ocurriendo! ¡finalmente iba a besar al amor de su vida! Sería un beso mágico, inolvidable, hermoso. Incluso podrían salir cientos de fuegos artificiales, ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese momento.

—¿Qué te parece mi plan, Plagg? —preguntó un impaciente Adrien observando a su kwami con ojos brillantes, le había contado hasta el más mínimo detalle a su mejor amigo.

Plagg levantó una ceja y antes de responder tragó un enorme trozo de camembert.

—¿Quieres sinceridad? —él joven asintió sin decir nada más, estaba demasiado ansioso como para poder hablar —, creo que si le revelas tu identidad, no sucedería eso. No todo en la vida es un cuento de rosas.

Adrien hizo puños sus manos, se sintió tenso.

—Pero ella es buena, ella me entenderá... —intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

—Adrien, la vida no siempre es justa —Plagg intentaba hablar del mejor modo posible —. Además, las identidades deben ser secretas, ella misma te lo ha dicho.

—¡Eso es muy tonto! Ella y yo llevámos casi un año peleando lado a lado, ya es tiempo más que suficiente.

—Pero... —Adrien observó su reloj, ya era la hora en la que habían acordado reunirse, una linda mañana. La hora perfecta, porque después de su gran revelación, tendría que ir a clases.

—¡Plagg, las garras!

La secuencia de transformación comenzó. Fue rápido. Después de eso observó su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación y se dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo harás bien —se dio ánimos. Finalmente, salió por la ventana.

Se dieron encuentro en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.

Ahí estaba ella, su amada Lady. Lucía tan hermosa y radiante como era habitual en ella, ella siempre sería la perfección en persona.

—¡Ladybug! —la saludó de modo entusiasmado.

—Hola, Chat.

—¡Hoy es el día! —volvió a exclamar.

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, lo vio con confusión marcada en el rostro.

—¿El día de qué?

—De esto... —sin darle tiempo de analizar la situación, se posicionó frente a ella. Ella vio con confusión la escena. Entonces, dijo las palabras y pasó lo inesperado, ella se dio la vuelta —, ¡abre los ojos! —le suplicó.

—No lo haré, no podemos saber nuestras identidades —aclaró.

—Ladybug, eso es ridículo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Pero ser héroes es una responsabilidad, debemos ser responsables, Chat —ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y bastante apretados, no quería saber, no quería poner en riesgo el secreto.

—Ladybug, yo... quiero salir contigo —confesó un avergonzado Adrien —. Si me dieras la oportunidad, si supieras quién soy en realidad.

—No sigas, por favor —suplicó ella —. Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no podemos hacer esto, tenemos un secreto que cuidar.

Sin permitir que el chico dijera algo más, ella tomó su yo-yo y se alejó de la estructura. Se fue rumbo al colegio.

Adrien vio como su silueta desaparecía y se dejó caer en el piso de aquella estructura, era algo muy doloroso para él, otro rechazo.

—¡Esa chica es imposible! —se lamentó.

—O tú eres un testarudo —le dijo Plagg.

—¿Y por qué soy un testarudo? —preguntó un tanto ofendido.

—Porque estas aferrado a una chica que te quiere solo como a un amigo, además, es una súper-heroína —le recordó Plagg —. Deberías darle la oportunidad a otra chica.

—¿Salir con alguien mientras estoy enamorado de Ladybug? —repitió escéptico —. Eso sería muy injusto para esa chica.

Plagg se posó en el hombro de su portador y lo acarició con ternura, quería mucho a ese tonto adolescente.

—¿Y quién dice que sea en el ámbito romántico? Pueden salir como amigos —aclaró Plagg.

Durante la clase, ninguno de los dos pudo prestar atención. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Adrien no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de apoyo que Plagg le dio. La idea de salir con otra chica sonaba bien, salir como amigos y pasar un momento de diversión, eso podría animarlo. Pero, ¿quién sería la chica ideal? Eso sería algo un poco complicado.

Y Marinette por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo, Chat Noir. ¿Cómo no pensar en él? Pobre, lo había rechazado tantas veces y aún así él se mantenía en pie. ¿Tendría acaso ella el mismo aplomo si alguna vez Adrien la rechazaba?

Chat Noir si que era valiente.

Casi a la hora de salida, Adrien tuvo que ir a su taller de esgrima.

Por primera vez en su vida no estaba del todo concentrado, fue una clase bastante larga —para su gusto— y también aburrida.

Se sintió muy agradecido cuando la clase terminó. Fue rápidamente a los vestidores.

—¿Me parece a mí o estás algo deprimido?

Al levantar la vista se encontró con Kagami.

—Kagami. No, no pasa nada —hasta su voz lo delataba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado. Él la miró y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Nada, solo pienso en que el amor es complicado.

—Oh... —la chica observó a la nada y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luego, posicionó su brazo en los hombros del rubio —, escucha amigo, existen muchas cosas en la vida que son injustas y déjame decirte que el amor es una de ellas —Adrien la observó con asombro —. Pero, lo justo es devolver favor por favor.

—¿Favor por favor?

—Exacto. Tú me ayudaste cuando sucedió todo eso del akuma, o como se llame. Ahora me toca a mí levantarte el ánimo —ambos se miraron fijamente —. ¿Quieres ir al centro de patinaje esta tarde, conmigo?

Adrien abrió la boca de par en par. No esperaba aquello.

—En plan de amigos. Cita de amigos —aclaró rápidamente la chica.

—Claro, claro... de hecho, toma, como agradecimiento —y le entregó una flor a la azabache, ella la aceptó con sorpresa.

—Bien... —chocaron los puños y ella se fue. Adrien observó sonrojado como Kagami se retiraba lentamente.

—Esto es lo que yo te decía, que salgas, que tengas amigas —Plagg comenzó a flotar, el pestilente olor del queso se hizo presente enseguida —. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, niño!

Adrien rió y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su kwami.

Aún tenía sus dudas, pero parecía ser un buen plan.

Marinette había escuchado toda esa conversación, se sintió algo triste, pero no lo demostró. No tuvo tiempo, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo chocó con Luka.

—Ma-Marinette —saludó él, bromista y alegre como siempre.

—¡Luka! ¡qué sorpresa! —devolvió el saludo —, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes por Juleka? Ella se fue hace rato.

Luka rió.

—Vine por ti.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Sucede que hoy estará en París un aclamado patinador artístico, y resulta que es amigo mío —presumió —. Me prometió una clase privada de patinaje y me dejó invitar a alguien. ¿Qué dices?

Marinette abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? La verdad es que nunca antes he patinado sobre hielo, suena ¡asombroso! Pero... —su ánimo disminuyó rápidamente —, soy demasiado torpe.

—No estarás sola, prometo cuidarte, no caerás si estás junto a mí —prometió Luka estirando su mano —. ¿Qué dices? ¿vamos?

Marinette observó la mano extendida. Después los lindos y claros ojos de Luka. Su sonrisa se hizo presente, él la devolvió enseguida.

—Vamos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban felices, cuando estaban juntos se sentía algo mágico alrededor, algo especial.

En cuanto llegaron a la pista, Luka tenía un permiso especial —nunca había conocido al patinador, todo era mentira para pasar tiempo con Marinette—.

—¡Me caeré! —Marinette estaba fuertemente afirmada de los barrotes.

—No lo harás... —él la sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a ingresar a la pista, todo iba lento, todo a su paso.

Ambos iban de modo lento, suave, delicado. Luka no la apresuró jamás, simplemente la esperó.

La tomó de ambas manos.

—Mueve los pies, crea un impulso —la aconsejó. Ella lo hizo —. Intenta ir más rápido —lo hizo —. ¡Perfecto! —la felicitó.

En un momento la soltó, ella hizo todo sola, lo estaba logrando. Ver su sonrisa fue como todo un regalo para Luka, algo hermoso, único y mágico. Esa chica era sumamente preciosa, le encantaba.

Luego, hicieron toda una coreografía juntos, sobre hielo. Abrazos, vueltas, giros.

Ambos eran libres, como dos cisnes que se sincronizaban del modo perfecto, todo era felicidad, estaban en su mundo.

En un momento, quedaron como en un baile. Él sujetando a Marinette, un tanto agachado, ella, solo siendo sostenida por los brazos de Luka. Sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, era el momento perfecto para un beso, incluso sus rostros sonrojados lo demostraban.

—¡Nadie patinará aquí! —de pronto una bola gigantesca de nieve los golpeó y los hizo caer de trasero al suelo.

Era un patinador de hielo.

—¡Soy Frozer y congelaré a todo aquel que intenté patinar en mí pista! —amenazó Frozer —. ¡Todo París será mi pista! —Frozer intentó cristalizar a Marinette, solo que Luka se dio cuenta y de modo rápido, la empujó.

Ella quedó escondida, ya no era visible.

Escuchó la risa malvada de aquél villano que se auto-nombraba Frozer. Y vio a Luka congelado.

—¡Luka! —tocó el frío hielo y sintió deseos de llorar, él la había defendido —, ¡Tikki!

—Marinette, creo que es tiempo de la perla azul —recomendó Tikki —. Si quieres acabar con el hielo, vas a necesitar combatir hielo, con hielo.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de salvar a Luka, es una promesa —hizo un puño su mano con determinación y sacó la famosa perla azul de su bolso, desde que habían descubierto esos nuevos poderes, siempre los llevaba, en caso de ser una necesidad.

Una nueva transformación se hizo presente. Ahora llevaba una capa y una tiara. Era distinto, pero bonito.

—¡Patines! —exclamó con sorpresa —. Este traje sí que es completo —se sorprendió.

Más grande fue su sorpresa al visualizar París convertido en un reino de hielo. ¡Ni que estuvieran en Frozen!

Kagami estaba intentando pelear, pero no podía. Era difícil combatir el hielo, más fácil era caer en el.

Adrien la dejó sola, porque ella salió corriendo. Pero, por recomendación de Plagg, usó la piedra azul.

—¡Esto es un asco! —se quejó el felino, de todas formas, bebió la piedra.

El traje de hielo era fascinante, tener patines incluidos le gustó muchísimo. Aunque, con completa sinceridad, le gustaba mucho más el traje de tritón, era aún más genial.

Fue con Kagami y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Debes quedarte aquí —la escondió en un baño.

—¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! —se defendió la chica.

—Tranquila, déjale esto a los súper-héroes. ¡No hagas ninguna tontería! —y se alejó.

—¡Estúpido gato! —gritó Kagami.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se reunieron, en ese momento, Chat hizo de lado todo el abandono que sintió apenas esa mañana. Ladybug también dejó sus sentimientos de lado.

Chat quería jugar con el hielo, pero no dijo nada para no quedar como un inmaduro.

Estaban luchando, pero corrían el riesgo de ser cristalizados.

—Podríamos jugar con esto...

Ladybug lo escuchó.

—¡Es cierto! ¡cuando juegas actúas sin pensar! Podría ser una buena idea.

Patinaban, se deslizaban, saltaban. Esquivaban los rayos con una increíble gracia, era genial. Aunque él también esquivaba los golpes.

—¡Toma esto! —Kagami golpeaba con un palo a Frozer.

—¡No! —Chat Noir quiso ir, pero Ladybug lo detuvo. Usó su amuleto encantado, lo necesitaba.

La batalla no fue nada sencilla, pero como siempre consiguieron ganar.

—Me alegra que todo este bien entre nosotros —le dijo Ladybug, Chat solo asintió sonriente, pensaba del mismo modo.

Ella se fue.

—Te dije que te quedarás encerrada en un lugar seguro —Chat Noir regañó a Kagami.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Y yo no obedezco cuando dicen tonterías. Sabía que podía ser útil.

—Miau. Tienes agallas.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ladybug deshizo la transformación en un lugar oculto y luego corrió donde se encontraba Luka, lo vio y ya no era un bloque de hielo.

—¡Luka! —corrió a abrazarlo, por sorprendente que parezca, él no estaba helado —, ¡me preocupé tanto por ti! ¡no tienes que intentar salvarme!

—Lo mínimo que esperaba era un gracias —respondió Luka cuando se separaron —. Mi mayor satisfacción es ver que estás bien, Marinette.

La azabache quedó sin palabras.

—¡Tenemos una presentación que ver!

La noche había caído, la presentación daba inicio.

Había luces por toda la ciudad, era hermoso. Algunas velas. Un patinador invitado y público, mucho público.

—¿Ves bien? —le preguntó Luka.

—¡Marinette, Luka!

Adrien apareció junto a Kagami.

Marinette no sintió celos, por muy sorprendente que parezca.

—No pensé ver conocidos aquí hoy —dijo Adrien.

—Podríamos ver el espectáculo juntos —propuso Kagami.

—¿No es un problema para ustedes? —preguntó Adrien.

—Para mí no —respondió Luka sonriente —. ¿Qué hay de ti, Marinette?

Ella vio a Adrien, él sonreía, se veía sinceramente alegre, era lindo verlo así. Luego, vio a Luka y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. ¿Cómo no se percató antes?

—Me gusta la idea —sonrió Marinette.

En ese momento, el espectáculo dio inicio.

Todos observaban maravillados.

En definitiva, esa noche fue una en la cual, algunas cosas cambiaron, sobretodo los sentimientos y las amistades.

Aunque... no todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

 **Más o menos esto es lo que pienso puede llegar a suceder en el capítulo :D**


End file.
